I am Octavian
by MaddieLovesTea5
Summary: Octavian writes a song about himself then shows it to Reyna, Leo, Percy and Calypso. (This is a parody I am Octavia, which is a parody of Titanium)


I am Octavian

-Parody of the Parody I am Octavia which is a parody of Titanium-

 **Setting: Camp Jupiter**

"There! My wonderful creation is completed!" Octavian threw his pencil on the floor and admired the "creation" he had made.

"I'll show them that i am a talented musician with my amazing song about ME!"

"Okay, its called I am Octavian and its about.."

"Let me guess, you?" Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Don't interrupt meee!" Octavian shrieked.

"Then what is it about? Starting war with the greeks? Gutting stuffies? Being really stupid? "

"Nooo! Mee! Its about meee!" Octavian stormed off in a huff.

"No surprised there." Reyna walked away.

" _I look around, but all I see are those stupid greeks_?" Percy read, then glared at Octavian.

"Thats offensive!"

"Forget it graecus scum." Octavian ripped the paper out of Percy's hand and crumpled it up.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Leo ran up to them, followed by Calypso.

"Throwing away the song I wrote." Octavian threw the paper in a nearby garbage bin, but then Leo grabbed it and uncrumpled it.

"Give it back!" Octavian squeaked.

"Why? So you can throw this masterpiece in the garbage? Heck, Octavian, I didn't know you had talent!" Leo exclaimed.

Octavian's face turned dark red.

"The first bit was a compliment, song boy. A compliment." Calypso said to calm Octavian down.

"And who are you? Another greek demigod?" Octavian asked in disgust.

"First, what did the greeks ever do to you…"

"Its a long story sunshine."

"Leo…"

"Sorry sunsh- I mean Calypso."

" Yeah. Anyway, im not a demigod. I'm a titan. Calypso, daughter of Atlas."

" So you're dating Lee-oooo. Graecus scum and titan girl, sitting in a tree…."

"Leo, how is that a _masterpiece_?!" Percy looked at Leo impatiently, who shrugged and said "Hey Octy, maybe your song isn't that bad. I mean sure, it's offensive to Greeks, and sure, it's made by you, but that doesn't mean the song isn't at least decent."

"Octy?" Percy laughed until Octavian glared at him.

"You want to hear it?" Octavian asked, his voice very squeaky.

"Okay, but make it quick. Annabeth and I are going to-"

Leo nudged Percy hard in the side.

"We would love to hear it!" Calypso fake-smiled.

" _I think I had earbuds somewhere in my pocket…."_ Calypso thought, digging into her pocket.

"Really? Okay, fine. And don't call me Octy." Octavian smoothed out the paper and took a deep breath.

" _I look around, but all i see are stupid greeks, yeaah….._

 _I'm fighting now, won't wait for them…._

 _Where are my Romans?_

 _Where are Frank, Hazel and Reyna?_

 _I'm all alone._

 _I won't give up."_

Octavian sang in a high-pitched squeak. Calypso was fine with her earbuds, but Leo and Percy were cringing on the floor, covering their ears with their hands.

" _I'm fighting now._

 _Won't wait for you._

 _Killing away,_

 _Killing away…._

 _Where are the troops?_

 _I'm all alone…_

 _Killing away,_

 _Killing away.."_

"You just HAD to encourage him Leo!" Percy yelled over Octavian's squawks.

"Well,do you WANT to hear him cry?" Leo replied, closing his eyes, hoping to clear away the horrible singing.

"Its better then the shrieking Octavian calls SINGING!" Percy grabbed Calypso's earbuds and put them on his ears.

"Ahhhhhhh….." Percy relaxed.

" _I'm in the war, i hate the greeks,_

 _I am Octavian._

 _I'm in the war, i hate the greeks,_

 _I am Octavian."_

"Give my earbuds back, Percy!" Calypso grabbed for them, but missed.

"NEVER!"

"Give my sunshine's earbuds back!"

"LEO! PERCY!"

"SORRY CALY!"

"LEO! UGH!"

"Do you mind?!" Octavian stared at all of them. Calypso was chasing Leo, Leo was chasing Percy, and Percy was skipping around with the earbuds in his ears.

"Why does he have earbuds?!" Octavian pointed at Percy, who turned red and threw the earbuds at Calypso.

"They're hers!"

Calypso shoved the earbuds in her pocket and smiled. But Octavian only sniffed.

"Octavian, listen…"

"Shut up, Titan Girl."

Calypso was shocked.

"What did you just say to my sunshiney girlfriend?"

"Leo, you're NOT helping!" Percy did a face palm.

"Do you WANT to hear it or NOT?" Octavian asked.

"Please continue." Percy rolled his eyes.

" _I'm singing now, holding my teddy bear named Ted, yeaah._

 _Here comes the weapon, I'm so epic….._

 _You laugh at me, but I wont let it crush me now NO!_

 _You're going down, Greek Demigods….._

 _I'm fighting now,_

 _Won't stop for you._

 _Killing away,_

 _Killing away._

 _Where are the troops?_

 _I'm all alone._

 _Killing away,_

 _Killing away._

 _I'm in the war, I hate the Greeks,_

 _I am Octavian.._

 _I'm in the war, I hate the Greeks_

 _I am Octavian…._

 _I am Octavian…"_

" _How long is this? I wanted to take Annabeth to a picnic date!"_

Percy thought angerly.

" _Ugh! I would rather be back on the island then listen to this junk."_

Calypso covered her ears with her hands.

" _This is so bad I'm crying! Why can't a rampaging monster just appear NOW!"_

Leo's eyes were watering.

" _I'm strong._

 _Believe me._

 _I'm awesomer then you._

 _I'm strong._

 _I'm also brave, ohh yeah.._

 _I'm in the war, I hate the Greeks_

 _I am Octavian._

 _I'm in the war, I hate the Greeks,_

 _I am Octavian."_

 _I'm in the war, I hate the Greeks,_

 _I am Octavian_

 _I'm in the war, I hate the Greeks…_

 _I am Octaaaaviiaaannnn.."_

Leo's eyes flew open. He smiled with joy.

"ITS OVER! ITS OVER! ITS OVER!" Leo ran away, screaming in relief.

"So, did you like it?" Octavian asked excitedly, waiting for an answer.

"It was, um…" Calypso started to answer.

"Interesting…So, it was mostly about you?" Percy continued for Calypso, who had run away when she had the chance.

"Yes! It was all about me acting brave in the war…"

"The only things that you did were sacrificing teddy bears and screaming at us Greeks…" Percy interrupted.

"Well who asked YOU Graceus Scum?!"

"You did!"

"You know what? Just go? Who invited you, Leo boy and Titan Girl anyway?"

"YOU DID!" Percy argued.

"GET OUT!"

"Fine." Percy walked away.

"So, did Percy, Calypso and Leo like your song?" Reyna asked as Octavian

stomped towards her.

"I can't tell. They said it was interesting."

"I don't blame them, with your horrible shrieking and all. Hazel and Frank thought you were dying, and ran to me carrying a huge first aid kit!"

"That was singing!" Octavian yelled, frustrated.

"You can think that, but no one else will agree.." Reyna walked away, laughing.

"I hate the world." Octavian crumpled up his song and threw it away.

"Come on Ted, I've have enough of demigods for one day."

That was my very first fanfic ever! I hoped you liked it!

-MaddieLovesTea5


End file.
